Tell Me Why
by OhMyRiivera
Summary: Fiction sur un amour interdit par un règlement. Deux lignes dans un livre peuvent ruiner des vies. Fiction Brittana/Heya
1. Chapter 1

_**BONJOUR MES COOKIES !**__** J'espère que vous allez bien !**_

_**Là, je vous poste que le prologue de ma fiction Heya. Il est très court mais c'est un avant-goût. **_

_**Le premier chapitre sera publié le 13 août et tous les nouveaux chapitres seront ensuite publié toutes les deux semaines.**_

* * *

Elles se sont connus dans un bar

Elles se sont aimer dans un lycée

Elles se sont perdus dans la mort.

* * *

**Voilà mon Prologue, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, maintenant, faut attendre jusqu'à mardi pour lire le chapitre 1. BISOUS**


	2. Chapter 2

**BONJOUR MES COOKIES ! Vous allez bien ?**

**Comme promis, on est le mardi 13 août donc je poste le chapitre. **

**J'ai décidé de poster le chapitre aujourd'hui pour l'anniversaire d'une amie, que j'apprécie énormément, elle doit attendre depuis des mois pour pouvoirs lire. Alors ****_JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MORGANE !_**** Voilà mon cadeau ( tout pourris) !**

**J'espère que le chapitre va vous plaire. J'ai eu beaucoup de commentaire en me disant " Ton Prologue est triste" Vous inquiétez pas, la fiction va pas être triste, en général. bon j'arrête, je vous laisse lire.**

* * *

**Narratrice Heather Morris**

**_At Heather's Room 18pm_**

"As Long As Love Me "de Justin Bieber tourner à fond dans ma chambre depuis environ une heure. Cette chanson est vraiment magique. Je regarde mon réveil, il affichait 18h, Non mais je rêve ou ? Il y a deux minutes il était que 16h ! Je prend des affaires dans mon placard pour me faire jolie, une robe noire et un gilet au cas où j'ai froid dans la soirée. Je passe devant ma chaîne stéréo, monte le son pour que je puisse l'attendre dans la salle de bain. Je fonce dans la pièce. Je me déshabille en vitesse et me rhabille de suite avec ma robe. J'entends le son de la chanson baissé, ma mère a du monter voir d'où venait ce bruit. J'entends frapper à la porte, je dis d'entrer. Ma mère fit son apparition. Je lui adresse un sourire et je commence à me maquiller.

**Maman** : Chérie, la musique pas trop fort, quand tu auras ton appart' tu pourras, pas maintenant.

**Heather** _– tournant ma tête pour la voire- _: D'accord maman. _-me regarde dans le miroir-_ Oh merde ! J'ai du crayon sur la joue ! Oh non, ça s'enlève pas ! MAMAN ! A l'aide !

Ma mère arrive derrière moi, elle mouille son doigt pour essayer d'enlever la marque de mon crayon. Attendez ! Elle a mis son doigt dans sa bouche ? Je vais devoir désinfecté ma joue! Elle arrive enfin à enlever la marque après m'avoir tué la joue. Elle est toute rouge. Je la remercie avec un bisou et elle me laisse tranquille. Je finis de me maquiller et de me coiffer pour sortir. Si il y a du vent dehors, je vous jure je tue un passant, je me suis fait chier à me faire cette coiffure donc pas de vent. J'ai finis dans la salle de bain, je vais éteindre ma chaîne et je vais retrouver mes parents dans le salon. Je prend mon sac à main et m'apprête à partir. Je fais un bisou sur le front de ma mère et dit au revoir à mon père.

**Papa** : Tu pars déjà, il est que 18h30 ?

**Heather** : Oui, Naya m'a demandé de venir un peu plus tôt, ça vous dérange pas j'espère.

**Maman **: Non ma chérie. Aller, vas-y, amuse toi bien, fais pas de bêtises !

**Heather** : Promis !

Je fait au revoir de la main, je sors de la maison et me voilà dans les rues de Los Angeles. Je marche cinq bonnes minutes pour enfin arriver au lieu de rendez-vous. Je rentre dans le « Angel's bar ». Elle est à son comptoir, elle a l'air d'attendre mon arrivé. La salle est décorée. Je m'approche d'elle, elle m'adresse un merveilleux sourire. Je m'assois sur un tabouret.

**Naya **: Salut Heather !

**Heather **: Salut ! Dis moi, ils ont bien décorés la salle.

**Naya** : Oui, c'est jolie mais je sais pas comment le prendre, je pense qu'ils décorent aussi bien car ils sont heureux que je parte !

**Heather** : Oh, dis pas ça !

**Naya **: Tu m'aides ?

Je suis descendu de mon tabouret, je me suis mis derrière le comptoir et on commence à préparer les bouteilles pour ce soir. Naya me sort des blagues qui me plient en deux, j'en peux plus. Cette femme est exceptionnel, c'est vraiment triste de savoir qu'après cette soirée nous n'allons plus se parler.

_**20:46**_

J'avais laissé Naya pendant quelques minutes pour aller chercher mon portable que j'avais mis à recharger pour avoir de la batterie toute la soirée. J'ai mis une bonne vingtaines de minutes. Je suis revenue au bar, quand je suis rentrée dedans, il y avait beaucoup de monde, ils se sont tous donné rendez-vous ou ? En si peu de temps, tous les gens était venus pour la fête à Naya. En parlant d'elle, elle était au comptoir avec un garçon, il paraissait avoir quelques années de plus que moi. Je m'approche d'eux. Naya me sourit dès qu'elle m'aperçoit. Elle arrête le mec et lui dit :

**Naya** : Heather, je te présente Chace !

**Heather **: Salut, Heather enchantée

**Chace **: Enchanté aussi.

**Naya** : C'est lui qui va me remplacer dès lundi.

**Chace** : Elle m'apprend quelques astuces !

**Heather **: Je paris qu'elle t'apprend très bien !

Naya me sourit. OMG Je fond ! Son sourire est trop parfait, il y a trop de perfection en elle... c'est moi ou elle me plaît ? Non pas du tout, pourquoi je dis ça moi !

**Narratrice Naya Rivera**

Pendant que Heather m'a lâchement laisser à mon bar, seule, j'ai attendu l'arrivé de Chace, mon remplaçant. Il est arrivé, tout fier, j'avais envie de lui dire que être Barman, c'est pas trop la classe. Il est venu me voir et on s'est fait la bise. Il m'a dit qu'il était là pour que je lui apprenne le métier, je lui ai dit qu'on n'allait pas se regarder dans le blanc des yeux toute la soirée. J'ai ensuite commencer à lui montrer deux trois cocktails. Les gens ont commencé à rentrer petit à petit. Ils venaient me dire Bonjour par habitude, certains me disent que je vais leur manquer, c'est vraiment mignon.

Cela faisait vingt minutes que la magnifique Heather était partis... Euh, j'ai dit magnifique ? Non pas du tout. Mais bon, faut l'avouer, elle est jolie. Juste jolie... Bon on s'égare du sujet. Dès qu'elle arrive vers nous, je lui présente Chace. Elle a l'air ravi de le connaître.

**Naya **: Heather, assis toi !

**Heather** : Ah oui, tu me sers un truc s'il te plait ?

**Naya** : Du Coca Cola cerise comme d'habitude.

**Heather **: Oui !

Je lui sers un verre de coca. Je la regarde puis je vois la porte du bar s'ouvrir. Je fixe les deux personnes qui viennent d'entrer. Que font-ils là ? Ils vont tous gâcher !

_FlashBack_

Heather : Je suis gay et si mes parents l'apprennent je suis morte.

_FlashBack_

**Narratrice Heather Morris**

Naya regarde bizarrement derrière moi, je me retourne donc. Que font-ils là ? Je ne les avait pas invité, je leur avait interdit de venir. Je regarde Naya, elle a l'air un peu perdu. Pourquoi ? Mes parents s'approchent de nous, ma mère me fait un bisou sur le front, je boude un peu pour montrer mon mécontentement. Chace leur demande ce qu'ils veulent, ils répondent tous les deux une bière. Chace les sert puis ils s'assoient à côté de moi. Naya entame une conversation avec eux, Naya juste, t'as gueule s'il te plaît. Ca ne me dérange pas que Naya leur parle mais bon, déjà que je veux pas d'eux ici, si elle commence à leur parler, ils resteront plus longtemps.

Ca fait cinq minutes qu'ils parlent, cinq minutes que je fixe mon verre de coca. Cinq minutes où je vois Naya s'enfiler des verres de bière. Faut lui dire que faire la fête n'est pas le synonyme de bourrer. Naya s'arrête, elle ne parle plus. Elle reprend :

**Naya** : Je vous emprunter votre fille pendant un petit moment si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Que me veut-elle ? Elle me prend la main et m'emmène. Ma mère me dit avant que je parte :

**Maman **: A 23 h à la maison !

QUOI ? J'ai le droit que jusqu'à 23 heure ! Elle se fout de moi, j'aimerais aller la voire et m'expliquer avec elle, lui dire que je suis grande mais l'autre bourrée me sert vraiment fort la main. On monte un escalier, on arrive dans une chambre. Elle ferme la porte, j'entends un bruit de clé qui est posé sur la table, je la regarde dans les yeux. Naya me regarde bizarrement, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle me veux mais je pense avoir une idée. Je sais pas si je dois accepter. Elle s'approche de moi, pose sa main sur ma joue et m'embrasse sur le front. Ouf, c'était pas ce que je croyais, mais pourquoi a-t-elle fermer la porte à clé ? Je sens son autre main passer sur ma hanche, elle m'embrasse dans le cou. Si finalement, c'est bien ce que je pensais.

**Heather **: Naya, je ne veux pas.

**Naya** _-m'embrassant dans le cou- _: T'en meurs d'envie, ne dis pas le contraire.

Je ne pouvais rien faire contre elle puis elle n'avait pas tord, j'ai envie d'elle. Je me tiens devant elle, je ne sais pas quoi faire, c'est la première fois, la première fois que je suis confronté à ça, je ne sais pas vraiment comment on s'y prend, j'ai bien sur déjà vu des films mais quand vous êtes dans l'action, vous avez peur. Elle approche sa bouche de la mienne et nos lèvres finissent par se toucher. On reste comme ça pendant quelques secondes qui me parut une éternité. Pas car je n'aime pas, c'est plutôt l'inverse, j'aime ça. Ses mains caresse mes hanches, je ne peux pas sentir ses doigts à cause de ma robe. Naya me regarde dans les yeux et me dit :

**Naya **: T'es timide quand tu m'embrasses, c'est ta première fois ?

Qu'es-ce que vous voulez que je lui réponde, je vais pas lui dire oui, je vais trop la décevoir.

**Naya** : Je le vois dans tes yeux, t'essaies de trouver une excuse pour évité de me dire que c'est ta première fois. Tu sais, j'adore les première fois, je trouve ça incroyablement sexy une fille qui s'est pas comment s'y prendre, de peur de me faire mal.

_*Début Scène Hot*_

Ok, je me suis fait prendre. Elle recommence à m'embrasser, ses lèvres quittent ma bouche pour arriver dans mon cou. Elle enlève mon gilet puis défait la fermeture de ma robe dans mon dos, elle me retire ainsi ma robe. Elle est étonné de voir mon corps, soit c'est mélioratif donc j'ai un beau corps, soit c'est péjoratif et elle est dégoûtée. Sa bouche s'approche de mon oreille pour laisser glisser ses quelques mots :

**Naya **: T'es sexy ma chérie.

On se couche sur le lit de la chambre, je suis sous elle, en sous-vêtements. Elle est assise sur moi à califourchon. Je me redresse pour pouvoir l'embrasser, ses lèvres me manquent. J'en profite pour lui ôter son T-shirt. Elle défait son bouton de jeans sans que nos lèvres se quittent. Elle finit par se lever du lit et d'enlever son pantalon mais sans perdre une seconde elle était de retour sur moi, comme si rien ne c'était passé. Je pose mes mains froides sur son corps, elle frissonne. Elle me couche sur le lit, son corps est sur le mien. On s'embrasse, on reste comme ça pendant de longues minutes. Elle passe ses mains sur mes cuisses, ses mains sont douces. Elle commence à m'embrasser sur le ventre puis elle descend, plus elle s'approche de mon vagin plus ma respiration s'accélère. Un gémissement sort de ma bouche. Je sens qu'elle sourit, elle revient poser son corps sur le mien, j'aime sentir sa chaleur. On reste de longues minutes à s'embrasser, ses mains parcours mes hanches tandis que les miennes parcours son dos et ses cuisses. Elle s'arrête et commence à me retirer le peu de vêtements qu'il me reste, elle regarde mes seins pendant un court instant avant que je lui dégrafe, à mon tour son soutien gorge et que je lui enlève sa culotte. Elle vient embrasser mes seins et les lécher. Je sers les dents pour ne pas laisser sortir de gémissements. Elle effleure ensuite mon sexe de sa main droite, je ne peux me retenir, un gémissement sort. Je me rédie, ma respiration devient forte et rapide. J'approche à mon tour ma main de son sexe. On stimule chacun le clitoris de l'autre. Quelques minutes plus tard, nos respirations se font entendre dans toute la pièce, nous respirons chacune très fort. Je sens une sensation bizarre, plus elle enfonce un peu sa main dans mon vagin, je sens que ça arrive. Elle sourit, je ne peux plus me retenir encore une fois. Elle continue pour ne pas faire finir l'orgasme trop vite. Je me calme un peu après avant de commencer à lui faire pareil. Je me met à califourchon sur elle et je commence à la masturber encore plus qu'avant, elle gémit. Je sens qu'il lui arrive pareil, J'aime ce moment. Elle pousse son sexe contre ma main et elle commence à jouir dans l'oreiller. Après ça, on continue à s'embrasser tout en se calmant. Elle pose sa main gauche sur ma joue. Elle m'embrasse sur le front. Je m'enlève de sur elle pour se poser à côté d'elle. Je me blottis dans ses bras, on se prend les mains.

*Fin Scène Hot*

J'ai vécu ça pour la première fois, à ce qui paraît, on se rappelle toujours de sa première fois. Je ferme mes yeux, je commence à m'endormir avec les battements, encore rapide, de son cœur. Je n'y arrive pas, je sens Naya qui bouge. Je me décale un peu d'elle, elle me regarde dans les yeux. Je lui dit, avec des larmes dans les yeux :

**Heather** : Naya, j'ai pas envie que tu partes, je te verrai plus. Je t'aime, je veux pas que la soirée se finisse.

**Naya** : Heather, je t'aime beaucoup aussi, on y arrivera, on se reverra.

**Heather **: Je viendrais te voir dans ton collège.

**Naya **: Si tu veux Heather.

Elle se recolle à moi, elle m'embrasse de nouveau sur le front. Avant de m'endormir, j'entends une dernière parole de Naya

**Naya** _– chuchotant- _: Je t'aime Heather

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**Voilà Le premier chapitre est fini ! **

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu. laissez moi des reviews pour me dire ce qui vous a plu et ce qui ne vous a pas plu. Si vous avez certaines hypothèse pour la suite dites les moi, ça pourra toujours m'aider pour la suite.**

**On se retrouve le mardi 27 août pour le chapitre 2. (désolé pour ceux qui avait lu l'ancienne date, je me suis trompé)  
**

**Bisous les Cookies !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour Mes Snixxes. Comment vous allez ? **

**Après de semaines de longues attentes ( pour certains) je reviens en force avec un nouveau chapitre. THE NUMBER 2 ! (okjesors)**

**J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Narratrice Heather Morris**

Je sens de l'air chaud dans mon cou. J'ouvre les yeux petit à petit, sa main est posé sur ma hanche. Je me retrouve vers elle, elle est magnifique. Je l'embrasse, elle me fait un bisous sur le front. Elle me regarde et se met à rire. Pourquoi ? Même si son rire est vraiment mignon, Pourquoi ?

**Heather **: Pourquoi tu ris ?

**Naya **: Chérie, tes parents t'ont pas autorisé jusqu'à 23 heure ?

**Heather** : Si Pourquoi ?

**Naya** : Il est juste 23h11.

**Heather **: Quoi ? Oh non non !

Je regarde mon portable, la luminosité de l'écran me fait incroyablement mal aux yeux, j'ai l'impression d'être aveugle. Dès que mes yeux s'habitue à la lumière, je regarde l'heure, il est bien 23h11, même là il est 12. Je me lève en vitesse, je vois Naya qui rigole, elle se fout de moi cette fille. Je me rhabille vite fait. J'embrasse Naya et ouvre la porte quand Naya me dit :

**Naya **: Je t'aime. Je sais qu'on va bientôt se revoir.

Je regarde Naya une dernière fois avant de partir. Je cours dans les escaliers, on dirait un éléphant. Je loupe une marche, je glisse sur les fesses jusqu'en bas des escaliers. J'ai horriblement mal au dos, je sens que ma fin approche. Chace, le beau nouveau barman arrive à ma rescousse, il m'aide à me lever. Il rit à ma tête, quoi ma gueule ? Qu'es ce qu'elle a ma gueule ? Je m'écarte du sujet là. Je le remercie.

**Chace** : Belle chute.

**Heather **: Merci, je suis une pro en ça.

**Chace** : Tu t'es pas fait mal au moins ?

**Heather** : Non ça va merci.

**Chace** : Faut attention la prochaine fois, tu pourrais te faire mal.

**Heather** : T'inquiète pas. Merci

Pourquoi Naya n'est pas descendu ? Elle en a rien à faire de moi, j'en suis sur ! Je regarde mon portable « 23h20 » OMG je suis vraiment en retard. Je lui fais un bisou sur la joue puis je pars à grande vitesse... LIKE A TGV. Je quitte le bar, j'ai une longue rue à remonter avant d'arriver chez moi. Courage Heather, tu peux le faire, I Believe In You ! Je commence à marcher en direction de chez moi. Arriver à destination, je rentre, mon père m'attend, il est assis à la table. Il se lève, regarde si personne ne descend, il s'approche de moi et il me frappe.

**Père **: On t'avais dit 23 heure !

**Heather **: Je sais mais je me suis endormis et j'ai pas vu l'heure du coup.

Il me frappe de nouveau au visage, des larmes coulent sur mes joues.

**Père** : Arrête de me prendre pour un imbécile, va te coucher tu me saoules.

Je monte dans ma chambre en larme, ma mère n'a rien entendu. C'est normal, je faisait en sorte de ne pas la réveillé, je ne veux pas qu'elle sache ce qu'il me fait. Elle a ses problèmes, celui là est un problème entre mon père et moi. Depuis qu'il me fait ça, je m'enferme dans ma chambre et j'en ressors que le lendemain. Je m'assois sur mon lit et je pleure en silence.

Il me fait ça depuis que ma mère et moi sommes rentré d'Australie i mois. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il me fait ça, je lui ai rien fait moi. Ca lui fait peu être plaisir de frapper sa fille, il croit sans doute que ça le rend supérieur. Comme chaque soir, je m'endors, mes larmes mouillent mon oreiller.

La nuit est passé, j'ai pas fermer l'œil, j'arrivais pas à oublier ce qu'il me fait chaque soir, dans le dos de ma mère. Comme chaque lendemain, je me lève de mon lit, je m'habille dans ma chambre, j'essuie mes larmes et je sors pour aller dans la salle de bain. Je me maquille et je me coiffe. Je sors, je vais dans la salle à manger, il y a mes deux parents, ma mère et mon père. J'embrasse ma mère sur le front et je dis « Bonjour » à mon père. Je prend mon sac de cours et je sors de chez moi. Je ne pouvais pas rester une seconde de plus dans la même pièce que lui. Je marche dans la rue, j'ai surtout une douleur au dos, à cause de ma chute d'hier.

**Narratrice Naya Rivera **

J'ouvre petit à petit les yeux, je me redresse sur mon lit, je suis nue. Euh... J'ai fait quoi encore moi. Je me souvient juste que je suis monter dans la chambre avec...c'était qui ? Elle était blonde. Heather ? Oh non, pourquoi ? J'aime beaucoup Heather, beaucoup n'est pas assez fort pour dire à quel point de je l'aime mais, si je suis logique, j'ai coucher avec Heather, je ne voulais pas je sais que si son père apprend ça, elle se fait tuer. Enfin je vois pas comment son père peux l'apprendre. Bref, il est quel heure ? 7 heure. Cool. QUOI 7 HEURE ? Je suis plus qu'en retard, je dois être au lycée dans 30 minutes, je suis nue dans un lit, dans une chambre au dessus d'un bar. Je sors de mon lit, la couverture sur moi, je cherche mes affaires. OU ELLES SONT PUTAIN ? Oh elles sont là ! Je les prend et m'habille en vitesse, je me regarde dans un miroir, OMG, pourquoi ça fait pas comme dans les clips, tu te lèves, t'as les cheveux bien coiffés et tout. J'essaie d'arranger ma coupe. J'ai pas le temps de rentrer chez moi et de partir au lycée donc je dois faire avec. Quoique ? Je sais ! Je descends dans la salle où il y a eu la fête hier. Vous savez quoi ? Ben ça se voit qu'il y a eu une fête. Je regarde dans la salle et je trouve un sac, mon sac, dedans il y a une brosse, j'ai toujours cacher ce sac dans le coin de la salle, on s'est jamais la preuve. Je me brosse les cheveux puis je pars direction le lycée. Il est 7:25, oulalala, je vais arriver en retard, super pour le premier jour.

Je gars ma Land Rover sur le parking pour professeur. Je descends de ma voiture, il y a d'autres profs. L'une d'eux s'approche de moi. Je souris aimablement.

**Prof** : Bonjour, je suis Jessica Williams, toi tu dois être la nouvelle.

**Naya** : Oui, Naya Rivera, enchantée.

**Jessica** : Enchantée, vous voulez de l'aide ?

**Naya** : Oui, enfin je connais pas trop le lycée donc je sens que je vais me perdre. J'ai l'impression d'être nouvelle et de devoir vivre la première journée.

**Jessica** : C'est un peu ce que vous vivez.

**Naya** : Oui, vous n'avez pas tord. Si je me rappelle bien, je dois aller voir le directeur.

**Jessica** : Je vous y emmène.

Nous marchons dans le lycée, elle m'explique ce que représente les salles. On arrive devant le bureau du directeur. Je la remercie et je frappe à la porte. Personne ne répond, j'entends des voix à l'intérieur, il doit déjà être avec quelqu'un.

**Directeur **: Explique moi pourquoi tu as mis du yaourt sur les mur du self !

**…. **: Monsieur, la déco est moche, fallait bien que quelqu'un la refasse donc je me suis proposé pour la refaire.

**Directeur **: Mademoiselle Morris ! Vous moquez pas de moi ! Donnez moi votre carnet que j'écrive un petit quelque chose à vos parents.

**Mademoiselle Morris** : Je crois que je l'ai oublié chez moi.

**Directeur **: Votre sac s'il vous plait.

**Mademoiselle Morris** : Tenez.

**Directeur **: Qu'es-ce que c'est ça ? Un carnet ! Mademoiselle Morris, je vous croyais pas comme ça.

**Mademoiselle Morris **: J'ai changé Monsieur. Désolé de grandir.

**Directeur** : Grandissez mais ne vous dégradez pas. Maintenant, filez de mon bureau, je vous ferais passez votre carnet par un surveillant.

**Mademoiselle Morris** : Merci Monsieur et Au revoir !

La porte s'ouvre, elle était là. QUOI ELLE ETAIT LA ? Qu'es-ce que fait Heather ici ? Elle me regarde avec un air surpris, on se regarde, aucune de nous ne comprend. Enfin moi si je la comprend, ça doit être son lycée mais elle, elle ne doit pas comprendre pourquoi je suis ici.

**Directeur **: Madame Rivera, notre chère nouvelle, entré !

Heather baisse son regard et s'en va. Je la regarde partir jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans la foule d'élèves. Je rentre dans le bureau et je sers la main au directeur. Il m'explique le déroulement du lycée, la cloche sonne. Je dois aller en cours. Je dis au revoir au directeur et je pars en direction de la salle 236. Qui va être à présent ma salle si j'ai bien compris. J'installe mes affaires, des élèves rentrent suivis de d'autres. Ils parlent tous entre eux. Ils s'assoient. Des garçons vienne de parler sur moi.

**Naya** : Au lieu de dire que je suis bonne, pas vraie messieurs, dîtes moi si tous le monde est là.

**Elève **: Tout le monde est là.

**Narratrice Heather Morris**

Je suis assise à ma table dans la salle de maths, je suis la première, c'est bien rare. Je l'ai vu, j'ai tracer vers la salle de cours, conséquence, je suis la première. J'ai juste sortis ma trousse. Je pense à Naya, que fait-elle là ? Es-ce qu'elle est prof ici ? Non, c'est pas normale, elle m'a dit qu'elle allait dans un collège. Oui mais que faisait-elle ici alors ? Oh ça va m'énervai ça ! Elle est prof d'espagnol, mais elle a remplacé qui ? Faut mieux qu'elle remplace un professeur, elles sont déjà deux à nous apprendre l'espagnol. Ce n'était pas prévu qu'une des deux parte. En tout cas, j'espère que ça va pas être ma prof à moi. Non pas car je ne l'aime pas mais j'ai pas envie que ma petite amie soit ma prof. Enfin ma petite amie, ça va plus être possible maintenant.

**….**:Heather tu m'entends ?

**Heather **: Hein ? Ah salut Lea.

**Lea** : Ca doit faire 5 minutes que je te parle et que tu me réponds pas.

**Heather **: Désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées !

**Lea **: Merci, je l'avais bien vu.

**Heather **: Désolé.

**Lea **: Alors, ton week-end ?

Je commence à lui expliquer mon week-end mais j'arrête mon récit à « Je suis aller à une fête hier soir » Elle m'a demandé si c'était bien, je lui ai répondu que j'avais mal à la tête car j'ai bu. Même si c'est faux, je ne vais pas lui dire « Tu sais quoi, j'ai couché avec une meuf, la barman » en plus elle ne sait même pas que je suis lesbienne. Enfin, moi non plus, si je le sais mais avant je le savais pas. Bref, vous m'avez compris, enfin j'espère. Je sentais venir la question et vous savez quoi , elle est arrivé !

**Lea **: Tu t'es fais un mec ?

**Heather **: Nan

Elle me regarde d'un air dégoûtée. Oui, elle voudrait que je sois en couple comme elle. C'est à son tour de m'expliquer son week-end. Cory, son petit ami, l'a invité à un dîner aux chandelles. Je dirige mon regard vers ce fameux Cory qui est de l'autre coté de la classe. Je reviens sur Lea et je lui souris. Faut dire que Lea a beaucoup de chance, Cory est beau, un peu trop grand mais la taille n'est qu'un détail, il est adorable, toujours là pour servir Lea, ils sont trop mignon ensemble. Le prof nous lance un regard sévère, enfin il croit que son regard est sévère mais enfaîte non. Il nous dit de nous taire mais fallait vraiment que Lea me raconte son rendez-vous galant avec Cory. Tous les lundis matin, de 8h à 9h, j'écoute Lea me parler de son week-end incroyablement romantique avec Cory et à chaque fois elle finit l'heure par cette fameuse phrase à laquelle je réponds toujours non.

**Lea** : Ca te dérange pas que je t'ai raconté tous ça, car toi t'es seule et tout.

Je connais beaucoup de personnes qui aurait dit oui et je l'avoue, parfois ça m'énerve de l'entendre me raconter sa vie mais je vois dans son regard tout l'amour qu'elle a pour Cory quand elle me raconte son week-end que finalement je dis rien . Bref, on a passé une heure de maths à faire tout, sauf des maths.

_**16:00 pm**_

La journée est presque fini. Quoique, si je pouvais rester jusqu'à demain matin ici ce serait cool. Ne vous demandez pas pourquoi, vous savez très bien. Lea arrive à ma hauteur, elle était derrière moi avec Cory.

**Lea **: Dis, à ce qui paraît c'est une nouvelle prof, la vielle a sûrement crevé pendant le week-end, elle est super sexy, des mecs m'ont dit ça.

Oh non c'est pas ce que je crois. Enfin si je pense que c'est elle. Et oui Lea, elle est hyper sexy.

**Heather** : Tiens ton mec en laisse si elle est sexy

**Lea **: Pas le style de Cory

**Heather **: Comment tu sais, tu l'a pas vu !

**Lea **: Heather arrête ! J'essaie de me motiver pour voir cette meuf. Si c'est une pute et qu'elle plaît à Cory, je te jure que je vais plus dans son cours.

Euh Lea on se calme hein, Naya n'est pas une pute ok ! La porte s'ouvre, on rentre dans la salle, je regarde le sol en rentrant, Lea me dit qu'elle se met à côté de Cory pour le tenir en laisse. Ok, merci ma chérie de me laisser seule ! Je m'assoit au fond de la salle, seule. Naya me regarde, j'ose à peine lever les yeux.

**Naya **: La jolie blonde au fond, viens t'asseoir là, devant moi, je veux pas que tu restes seule au fond.

Naya Rivera, je t'aime plus. Je me suis mis loin de toi pour être tranquille mais tu me demande de revenir devant. Elle est sexy quand même, c'est vrai que je la vois mieux maintenant que j'ai changer de place. Son cul s'il vous plaît.

**Naya **: Je suis Madame Rivera, votre nouvelle professeur d'espagnol, votre ancienne prof a eu un accident, c'est pour ça que je suis là.

L'heure passe, Naya teste nos connaissances en espagnol, personnellement j'en ai très peu. Oui, avec celle d'avant je faisait rien en cours. Avec elle, tu mettais ton prénom sur la feuille t'avais déjà 10/20. La cloche retentit, tout le monde pars en vitesse de la salle, Lea vient voir moi pour me dire

**Lea **: Le pas de chance que tu sois devant. Et, c'est pas le style de Cory. Tu viens on rentre ensemble ?

**Heather **: Non, rentre avec Cory, j'aimerais rentré seule.

**Lea **: D'accord, je te laisse ma chérie.

**Heather **: A demain vous deux.

**Cory **: Bonne soirée puce.

Lea et Cory me font un bisou sur la joue avant de partir. La salle est vide, il ne reste que nous, elle et moi. Elle me sourit, je reste assise. Elle ferme la porte et le mini store de la vitre. Elle s'approche pour m'embrasser. On a pas le droit, mais on en meurs d'envie toute les deux depuis 1 heure.

**Heather **: Tu m'avais pas dit que tu allais dans un lycée.

**Naya :** Je suis désolé Heather. Je pouvais pas te le dire, t'aurais jamais voulus hier soir.

**Heather **: T'as pas entendu un gros boum hier ?

**Naya **: Si, juste après que tu sois partis.

**Heather **: C'était moi, j'ai louper une marche.

**Naya **: Tu sais que je t'aime toi.

**Heather **: Naya, tu es mon professeur, je suis ton élève, c'est écris dans le règlement, nous n'avons pas le droit.

**Naya** : En cachette.

**Heather **: Je suis désolé Naya, je veux pas être renvoyer et je veux pas que tu sois licencié. Désolé, c'est finis.

Je me lève, la regarde une dernière fois et pars de la salle.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Surtout, n'hésitez pas à mettre un review ça peut toujours aidé et ça fait toujours plaisir ! **

**Disez moi ce qui vous a plu ou au contraire ce qui ne vous a pas plu. **

**Comme certains l'ont penser, c'est bien une relation prof/élèves.**

**Pensez-vous que Heather a fait le bon choix en quittant Naya ? **

**Pensez-vous que Naya et Heather reviendront un jour ensemble ?**

**LE CHAPITRE 3 SERA EN LIGNE A PARTIR DU 4 SEPTEMBRE ( ça pourra illuminé votre rentrée)**

_(Mon Twitter si vous le voulez : __ OhMyRiivera__)_


	4. Chapter 4

**BONJOUR MES SNIXXES ! Vous allez bien ? **

**Alors votre rentrée ? Horrible ou pas? mdr DITES MOI TOUT ! JE VEUX TOUT SAVOIR ! Moi ça a été, le lycée est grand, je vais me perdre au début mais ça va aller avec le temps. Je suis assez contente de ma classe. J'ai un emplois du temps vraiment bizarre, enfin surtout compliqué à comprendre avec leur histoire de semaine et de groupe. **

**Voilà le chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. J'ai vraiment eu du mal à l'écrire donc dites moi ce que vous en avez penser et ce qui vous a plu ça va vraiment m'aider.**

* * *

_19pm_

**Naya Rivera Narratrice**

Seule avec un pot de nutella. Toutes les filles se reconnaissent dans cette situation. En plus, je suis pas seul. Oui j'ai mon chien. Mon chien, que dire dessus ? A part que c'est un bébé bulldog anglais. Manger, dormir, Guacamole sont trois mots qui rythme sa vie. Je ne rigole pas avec le guacamole, la preuve.

**_*Flash-back *_**

Encore une soirée. Je ferme le bar et je prend ma voiture pour rentrer. J'allume le poste de radio et je monte le son. Il passe « As Long As You Love Me » de Justin Bieber, excusez moi mais cette chanson est vraiment géniale.

**Naya **: AS LONG AS YOU LOVE ME, WE COULD BE STARVING, WE COULD BE HOMELESS, WE COULD BE BROKE. AS LONG AS YOU LOVE ME I'LL BE YOUR PLATINUM, I'LL BE YOUR SILVER I'LL BE YOUR GOLD. AS LONG AS YOU LO-LO-LO-LO-LO-LOVE ME

Dès que la chanson fut fini, j'ai chercher mes albums. J'ai du m'arrêter sur le bord de la route pour éviter de créer un accident. Bien sur mes albums sont planquer au fond de la boîtes à gants. J'ai vidé tout le tiroir sur mon siège pour enfin mettre la main sur le dernier album de Bruno Mars. Je me directement ma chanson préférée, j'ai pas du la chercher longtemps c'est la deuxième de l'album. « Locked Out Of Heaven » je redémarre ma voiture et je suis partis pour un quart d'heure de route vers mon chez moi.

**Naya **: CAUSE YOUR SEX TAKES ME TO PARADISE

Cette phrase est magique, enfin pour moi après pour vous j'en sais rien. Non mais sérieux « Car ta façon de faire l'amour m'emmène au paradis »

**Naya **: MONEY MONEY MAKES HER SMILE

Oui, j'ai changer de chanson, j'aimais juste le refrain de l'autre. Si vous voulez je peux vous faire tout l'album comme ça. Non, vous voulez pas... Vous êtes méchant. Moi, je suis seule dans ma voiture à 2:20 du matin alors respect ! Vu le peu de circulation, oui oui c'est pas à cette heure là que vous allez tombé dans un bouchon, j'arrive assez vite à l'immeuble de mon appart. Je rentre avec le code « 1598 » retenez ça peux toujours servir si je vous invite, je monte les quatre étages pour arrivé à mon appartement. Je comprend pas pourquoi l'ascenseur ne marche pas la nuit surtout à 3:00 heure du matin, les gens rentrent de boîtes. Vous me direz, c'est bon pour les cuisses. J'arrive devant ma porte après cinq bonnes minutes pour monter. Je sors les clés de ma poche, j'ouvre la porte, je rentre, j'allume la lumière et je pose mes affaires. C'est quoi cette odeur ? C'est une odeur que je connais bien, voir très bien mais impossible de savoir ce que c'est. Ca sent ni le caca ni le pipi de chien mais je sais qu'il a fait un truc. Je l'appelle.

**Naya** : JLO ! Viens !

Oui mon chien s'appelle Jennifer Lopez. J'admire cette femme donc j'ai appelé mon chien comme ça. Il y a bien des gens qui appelle leur cochon d'inde Justin Bieber. Bref, JLO arrive. Je m'accroupis et je la regarde dans les yeux. Je remarque du vert sur sa gueule. Je prend sa tête entre mes mains et lui fait un bisous sur a bouche. C'est dégueulasse car JLO bave, mais elle ne bave pas qu'un peu, vous voyez. Guacamole, c'est le goût du Guacamole. Je vais dans la cuisine, le pot de Guacamole est éclaté en mille morceaux par terre. JLO court pour continuer à manger son « repas » STOP ! ATTENDEZ ! J'ai jamais vu courir JLO. Non mais JLO quoi, j'ai jamais vu ça.

Bref, mon chien mange du Guacamole

_***Fin du flash-back***_

Voilà comment j'ai connu l'addiction de JLO pour le guacamole. Maintenant quand je vais faire les courses je suis obligé d'acheter un pot pour moi et pour elle sinon elle nous fait un grève de la faim, elle ne mange plus. Pourquoi c'est arrivé à moi ? Pourquoi je suis tombé sur un chien aussi débile ?

Ce soir, JLO est dans son panier. Je pose mon pot de nutella par terre, c'est pas bon pour moi, après je vais grossir. Je me couche sur le canapé. Penser à cette histoire avec JLO m'empêche de penser à Heather. Je comprend pourquoi elle ne veux pas de nous deux mais c'est dur. Hier soir, j'étais vraiment bien pendant que l'on faisait l'amour, je me sentais bien, belle. Je pensais juste à elle et à moi, juste à nous. Puis après lorsqu'elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait et ensuite lorsqu'elle s'est endormis dans mes bras. Ce moment là était incroyable, je pensais enfin que c'était la personne qu'il me faut, je savais que c'était avec elle que je voulais finir ma vie. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour que cette soirée dur une éternité. J'avais vraiment l'impression, à ce moment là, que j'avais pas ratée ma vie car la fille que j'aime est incroyable mais il a fallut une seconde pour que ce rêve soit brisé. Juste un « c'est finis » pour que tout s'arrête, juste trois mot pour gâcher une vie. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues pour s'écraser sur le coussin sur lequel j'avais posais ma tête. La vie est injuste, moi je suis professeur et elle, elle est élève. C'est horrible le fait qu'une seule phrase interdise notre amour.

Je sens un gros poids qui vient de monter sur le canapé, c'est JLO qui vient se coucher, le haut corps sur ma hanche, sans pression le chien. Je ferme les yeux avec l'espoir de pouvoir dormir.

_17:00 pm_

_12 days later _

12 jours, 12 jours à la voir tout le temps dans les couloirs du lycée sans pouvoir l'embrasser ni rien. Je passe juste à côté d'elle, je lui souris, elle me regarde même pas. J'ai de plus en plus l'impression qu'elle arrive à m'oublier, que j'ai juste était le coup d'un soir.

**Heather Morris Narratrice**

Il me reste plus que un quart d'heure pour finir mon contrôle. J'ai encore trois exercices à faire. Si j'ai pas fini ma copie avant la fin du cours ça m'apprendra à regarder mon professeur pendant une heure. Je vous rappelle, ou pas, que je suis en espagnol avec Naya comme prof. Bref, j'accélère. Alors la suite. « Como estas? » ok ça veux dire quoi ça déjà... j'en suis sur que je connais la traduction, c'est un piège, Naya doit se dire « c'est tellement facile que personne va s'en rappeler » Je tape Lea du coude, elle me regarde et me dit à voix basse :

**Lea** : Quoi ?

**Heather **: Ca veux dire quoi Como estas ?

**Lea **: Tu te fous de ma gueule là ? Ca veux dire...

**Naya** : Heather et Lea vous voulez un zéro ? Non donc arrêter de parler.

Putain Naya dégage ! Elle allait me dire que ce ça veux dire.

**Heather **: Alors ?

**Lea** : Comment ça va ?

**Heather **: Je vais bien mais dis moi ce que ça veux dire.

**Lea **: Putain Heather t'es vraiment blonde.

Je t'emmerde Lea ! Du coup je sais pas ce que ça veux dire, aller tous vous faire voir ! Le temps passe. N'empêche Naya a dit « Heather ». On s'en fou. Je vais passer à la suite car il me reste que dix minutes pour finir mes exercices.

Oh merde, la sonnerie. Je refuse, je veux absolument qu'on me laisse deux heures de plus pour finir. Tout le monde se lève et rend sa feuille, Lea rend sa feuille aussi et sort de la salle. Il reste que moi et elle. Je lève la tête vers elle. Elle me sourit et se décide à prendre la parole.

**Naya** : Heather, faut que tu me rendes ta feuille.

**Heather **: Tout de suite, attendez je finis ma phrase.

**Naya** : D'accord, finis vite.

Je finis ma phrase. Je me lève et rend ma feuille. Je range mes affaires dans mon sac. Je lui souris et sort de la salle. C'est dur de passer devant elle comme ça, sans rien faire, c'est dur d'être seule avec elle dans une salle et ne rien pouvoir faire, même pas l'embrasser. Bref, maintenant je suis en dehors de la salle, plus de Naya Rivera dans ma vue. Je sors du lycée. Je passe prendre un pain au chocolat dans une boulangerie. Je déguste le pain au chocolat, OMG il est trop bon. Ok, je passe pour une cinglé à parler de mon pain au chocolat. Je me dirige chez moi, j'espère que ma mère est là, j'ai pas envie de voir mon père, surtout d'être seule rien qu'avec lui. J'arrive devant la maison, je passe par le petit chemin de goudron pour rejoindre la porte. Je rentre. A première vu il y a personne. Si je suis seule tant mieux. Je vais demander si il y a quelqu'un.

**Heather **: Maman je suis rentrée, t'es où ?

Une main me touche la hanche. Je sens une respiration à mon oreille.

**Père **: Elle n'est pas là, elle travaille ce soir. On reste seul, toi et moi.

Il plaque un lame de couteau à mon cou. Je commence à avoir très peur. Des larmes commencent à couler sur mes joues.

**Père **: Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Il enlève la lame de couteau, il m'enfonce la poignet du couteau dans le ventre. Il arrête et il renvoie le couteau dans mon ventre. Je ressens une douleur atroce. Je me plis en deux pour essayer d'arrêter la douleur. Il se met devant moi. Il relève ma tête avec ses doigts. Il a un souris que je n'aime vraiment pas, celui qu'il fait tout le temps quand il prépare quelque chose. Il fait tomber le couteau sur le sol et me frappe violemment au visage. Je me tiens la joue. Il enlève ma main et recommence. Je peux rien faire face à lui, si j'essaie de me défendre il recommence plus fort. Il n'arrête pas de me frapper au visage. Je pleure de plus en plus, j'aimerais tellement que ma mère arrive ou même n'importe qui.

**Père** : Arrête de chialer pétasse.

Il continue à me frapper au visage, de plus en plus fort. J'ai tellement mal que j'en tombe par terre. J'espère qu'il parte, qu'il voit que c'est bon, qu'il m'a assez frapper.

**Père **: Lève toi. Lève toi petit pute.

J'ai pas la force de me lever, je veux qu'il me laisse. Le voir partir, me laisser serait trop beau pour être vrai. Il se met à la califourchon sur moi, il me frappe au visage, j'essaie tout de même de me défendre. Je lui prend les bras avant qu'il me frappe.

**Père **: T'essaies de te défendre, tu sais ce que tu risques si tu fais ça.

Il arrive à enlever ses bras de mes mains, il est beaucoup plus fort que moi. Il me tape très violemment à la hanche, je crie de douleur.

**Père** : J'en suis sur que t'as pas mal, tu fais juste ça pour que j'arrête.

Il recommence à me taper à la hanche. J'en peux plus, j'ai trop mal, j'essaie de le faire partir avec mes bras, il me frappe de nouveau visage. Je sens que du sang coule de ma bouche. Il me lèche le visage au niveau du sang. En plus d'être con il est dégueulasse, je veux vraiment partir. J'en peux plus de lui.

**Heather **: Lâche moi, c'est bon, tu m'as assez fait mal.

**Père** : Ah bon, tu penses ?

Il recommence à me frapper à la hanche et au visage. Je crie de douleur à chaque coup. Il se lève, il me regarde.

**Père **: Je reviens, je vais chercher quelque chose dans la cuisine.

Qu'es ce qu'il va chercher ? Je sais pas, je veux même pas savoir.

**Père **: Pour être sur que tu ne pars pas, un petit cadeau.

Il me donne trois coups de pieds dans le ventre. Il part. Je suis allongé par terre, plier en deux à cause de la douleur. Il a déjà était violent avec moi, mais jamais autant. D'habitude il me frappe pour se faire du bien, là c'est plus que ça. Je sais pas pourquoi il me fait ça. Ca lui fait peut être plaisir que je souffre.

J'essaie de me lever, impossible, la douleur au ventre est trop forte. Mais je dois absolument partir de cette maison. Devant moi est le pied de la table, j'en vois deux, je vois flou. J'essaie d'attraper un pied, je met ma main dans le vie. C'est pas ce pied là c'est l'autre. Je m'appuie avec un bras au pied de la table. Je force pour pouvoir me relever. Je le vois devant les bouches de gaz. Il a une casserole. Non, non. Je ne veux pas. Il ne me voit pas, je peux partir. J'essaie de me lever, j'ai pas subit de coup sur les jambes, j'arrive à me mettre sur mes pieds. Je vois toujours flou. Je me tourne vers la porte, je sais que je dois courir pour éviter qu'il me voit ou même me rattrape mais j'en ai pas le courage. J'ai toujours trop mal au ventre. J'essuie le sang sur mon visage et j'avance à petite vitesse pour sortir d'ici.

**Père** : Hey pétasse où tu vas ?

J'entends des pas arriver vers moi. Je dois absolument courir. J'accélère ma marche, lui aussi, je met à courir, je ne sais pas comment mais je cours vers la porte. Je sors dehors et je continue de courir derrière moi j'entends.

**Père** : Si tu reviens, tu vas voir.

Je suis dehors, les gens me dévisagent dans la rue. Je dois être déformer. Mon ventre me fait subir d'une douleur atroce. J'ai l'impression que je vais mourir sur place. Je marche dans les rues, enfin je marche, je met un pas devant l'autre, je vois flou, je pense pas qu'on peux appeler ça marcher. J'ai envie de vomir, c'est horrible, je sens que ça arrive. C'est pas comme d'habitude. J'avance plus vite vers les toilettes publiques au bout de la rue. Je rentre dedans, oh mon dieu ça pue. Je comprend pourquoi ça s'appelle des toilettes publiques. Je m'approche d'une toilette et je crache. Je crache du sang. Je sais que là, je vais pas bien. J'ai de plus en plus la tête qui tourne. Je crache toujours du sang. Une fois que j'avais plus cette envie je sors. Je dois faire peur dans la rue. Le lycée n'est pas loin, je reconnais le fleuriste, je passe ici tous les matins et tous les soirs. Je continue d'avancer, je sais juste que je vais vers le lycée, je ne sais rien d'autre. Je vois trois bars du même nom à la suite, je vois pas bien là. Je regarde autour de moi, je ne vois plus rien, tout est flou, encore plus qu'avant. Je tombe par terre. Mes yeux se ferment petit à petit jusqu'à ce que je sois plonger dans un noir profond.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**Voilà la fin du chapitre !**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu. **

**J'ai vraiment essayer de faire le mélange "humoristique" et "dramatique", vous avez aimé ? **

**Vous avez aimé JLO ? La phrase "Il y a bien des gens qui appelle leur cochon d'inde Justin Bieber." si vous comprenez pas c'est normal si vous me connaissait pas, c'est #ComprendraQuiPourra**

**Vous pensez quoi du père ? Vous avez trouvez comment ce passage ? **

**Merci de laisser des reviews ! **

**Chapitre 4 le 11 septembre 2013 **

**Bisous SNIXXES !**


	5. Chapter 5

**BONJOUR MES SNIXXES !**

**Vous allez bien ? **

**Déjà, vos commentaires m'ont fait très plaisir, le fait que le père de Hetaher l'a frappe c'est horrible, et bizarre pour certaines personnes mais c'est malheureusement la réalité.**

**C'est un chapitre spécial Heya (Brittana) ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Le début est un peu bizarre mais on en reparle à la fin du chapitre hein !**

* * *

_19 PM_

**Heather Morris Narratrice**

J'ouvre légèrement les yeux, la lumière au plafond m'éblouissait. Où suis-je ? Sûrement à l'hôpital vu que je me suis effondré par terre. En plus, le plafond est blanc. Je regarde à la fenêtre, le jour avait déjà commencer à tomber, les lampadaires de dehors éclairaient les rues. Les murs étaient vert kaki, qu'es ce que c'est bien moche ! C'est bizarre qu'un hôpital est les murs vert kaki. Une silhouette noir bougeait au fond de la pièce. Je me relève juste un peu, j'arrive même pas à m'asseoir pour le moment tellement la douleur est grande. Je crois reconnaître quelqu'un, de long cheveux noirs, un peau mate, une femme qui insulte en espagnol sur micro-onde, j'ai reconnu qui c'est.

**Heather** : Suis-je au paradis ?

**Naya** : Chez moi c'est déjà pas mal.

**Heather** : Qu'es-ce que je fais ici ?

**Naya** : Y'a un gros cachalot qui s'est échoué sur le trottoir je me suis dis « Pourquoi je le ramènerais pas chez moi ? C'est une espèce rare»

**Heather **: Je lutte pour ne pas mourir et tu me dis que je suis un cachalot, finalement autant mourir.

Elle s'est retrouné vers moi et m'a sourit. Son sourire est magnifique. Elle s'approche de moi et grimpe sur le lit. Elle se met à califourchon sur moi. Elle prend mon visage dans sa main gauche.

**Naya** : Tu expliques ?

**Heather** : Je suis tombé dans les escaliers.

**Naya** : Heather. Te fous pas de ma gueule.

**Heather **: Si seulement je me moquais ! Je suis vraiment tombé dans les escaliers, tu vas me trouvais conne mais j'étais à la dernière marche en haut de l'escalier et je l'ai loupé donc j'ai descendu plus vite que prévu.

**Naya** : C'est bien connu, quand on tombe dans les escaliers on tombe raide morte sur le trottoirs.

**Heather **: Chez les Morris, c'est bien connu oui !

**Naya **: C'est bon arrête de te foutre de ma gueule.

Naya s'en va, elle s'écroule dans son canapé et met la télé en marche. Elle regarde « Quatre Mariages pour une lune de miel » Le plus marrant dans cette émission reste le fait que le vendredi les meufs sont prêtent à se tuer car elles se sont mutuellement mis des notes de merde. Bref, j''essaie de me lever, c'est horrible comment j'ai mal. Je décide de me coucher et d'attendre que ça passe.

_1 hour later_

Mes yeux s'ouvrent petit à petit à cause de la lumière que Naya vient d'allumer. Je pousse un gémissement. Naya me regarde et me dit d'une voix, pas très aimable:

**Naya **: Tu avais qu'à pas tombé dans les escaliers.

Ok c'est bon là elle me soule à faire sa reine. Ok je lui ment mais je vais pas lui dire le grand sourire au lèvres « T'inquiète pas c'est mon adorable père qui m'a tapé sur la gueule » Je me lève du lit... oh mon dieu, je suis debout, je pense que je suis tellement en colère que je ressens plus la douleur. Je me met à quelques mètres du canapé sur lequel elle est encore écroulé dessus.

**Heather **: Rivera _– Naya se retourne avec moi- _C'est bon, j'ai compris, tu me crois pas. Désolé d'avoir des secrets, je peux pas tout te dire. Je t'ai dit ça pour pas que tu t'inquiètes mais si tu veux je te le dis, je suis prête tu vois ! Tu sais tu aurais pu me laisser crevé sur ce trottoir, il y aurait bien eu quelqu'un qui aurait appeler les ambulances.

**Naya** _- se relève du canapé- _: J'aimerais juste que tu me prennes pas pour une conne. _- commençant à s'énervé-_ Et tu voulais pas que je m'inquiète, c'est ratée, voir la femme que j'aime tombé raide morte sur le trottoir ça m'a inquiétait. _- se calme-_ Te voir avec ses blessures ça me fait peur, ça aurait pus être beaucoup plus grave. Tu étais couché sur le lit mais j'avais peur que d'un moment à un autre ton cœur s'arrête ou même autre chose. Plus je te voyais sans te réveillé plus je me disais que j'étais une imbécile de ne pas t'emmener au urgences. J'aimerais juste que tu me dises ce qu'il t'es arriver.

Wouah ! C'était trop mignon et méchant à la fois. Je lui ai vraiment fait peur. Je devrais lui dire la vérité mais je ne peux pas tout lui dire. Je repense à ce que m'a fait mon père et des larmes commencent à couler sur mes joues. Naya me regarde et s'approche de moi. Elle me prend dans ses bras et me dis calmement.

**Naya**: C'est finis, maintenant tu es avec moi. Pleures pas Heather. Je suis désolé je voulais pas te crier dessus. Je suis désolé.

**Heather** : Naya,c'est rien. C'est pas de ta faute.

Je me décale de Naya. J'essuie mes larmes et je décide de lui dire.

**Heather** : Je suis sortis du lycée, j'allais rentrer chez moi et une bande de mecs est arrivé, ils m'ont emmener dans une petite rue et ils m'ont frappé, mais très fort. Ca a du durer cinq minutes puis ils sont partis, je me suis relevé et je suis partis de la rue car j'avais peur que personne ne me retrouve. Et je suis tombé sur le trottoir.

**Naya **_- commence à s'énervé -_: Tu connais ces mecs ?

**Heather **: Je ne les ai jamais vu.

**Naya **_-se calme- _: Ah merde, je leurs aurais pété la gueule. On touche pas à Heather Morris et encore moins quand c'est ma petite amie.

**Heather** : Alors on existe encore ?

**Naya **_-rit-_ : Oui on est existe encore.

Je lui souris. Elle me le rend. Elle est vraiment parfaite, son sourire illumine toute la pièce. J'ai juste une envie, c'est de lui sauter dessus. Je m'approche d'elle pour la prendre dans mes bras jusqu'à ce qu'une douleur atroce revienne dans mon ventre. Je crie. Naya vient voir moi et me demande si je vais bien. Je lui répond que j'ai connu des jours meilleurs. Elle me regarde dans mes yeux puis elle regarde mon Tee-shirt pour revenir à mes yeux.

**Naya **: Je peux ?

**Heather **: Oui.

Naya est un peu hésitante, c'est vrai qu'on a couché ensemble et qu'on a passé douze jours à s'évité donc dès que l'on se retrouve on hésite, on a peur. Elle passe ses mains sous mon tee-shirt pour me le retiré. Je me retrouve en soutien-gorge devant elle. Elle passe sa main sur mes coups. Je savais pas que c'était aussi moche.

**Naya **: Tu veux de la glace ?

**Heather** : Si tu as je veux bien.

Naya part regarder dans son frigo. Je m'assois sur le canapé. Elle revient... avec un sachet de haricots verts. Elle met le sachet sur mon ventre. Ca me fait incroyablement du bien.

**Naya** : J'ai pas de glaces, j'ai que ça.

**Heather** : Pas grave, tu pourras juste pas les manger.

**Naya** : Je m'en fous j'aime pas ça..

**Heather **: Pourquoi tu en as ?

**Naya **: C'était en promo.

**Heather **: C'est pas car c'est en promo que tu dois acheté.

**Naya** : Chut bébé _– met son doigt sur ma bouche- _Je t'aime toi.

Elle dépose un baiser sur ma joue. Elle s'assoit, met son bras derrière moi, pose sa tête sur mon épaule et fait un bisous dessus. Nous regardons la télé. C'est une émission de télé-réalité. Mon dieu que c'est nul. C'est vraiment que du cul, la meuf est entrain de chialer au confessionnal car son mec l'a trompé. Ok, les gens ils sont dans une même maison et ils arrivent à se trompé, faut qu'ils m'expliquent comment ils font.

Bref, l'émission, euh non, le calvaire se finis. J'en ai assez là, j'aime pas ce genre d'émission et Naya adore ça. Je pense que j'ai assez subit pour aujourd'hui.

**Heather **: Bébé j'ai faim.

**Naya **: Chut Heather ça va être Les Kardashian.

Manquez plus qu'elles. C'est fou comme Naya s'intéresse plus à ses Kardashian qu'à moi. Je vire la tête de Naya de mon épaule et je me lève. Le sachet de haricot toujours plaqué contre moi. Je regarde dans les placards à Naya pour trouver à manger. Il y a rien, tu ouvres un placard, tu vois rien. Ok je comprend pourquoi elle est aussi maigre si elle mange pas.

**Heather** : Naya, il y a rien à manger chez toi ?

**Naya **: T'as des gâteaux dans le placard du centre.

**Heather** : Non mais je te parle du vrai manger, genre des haricots.

**Naya **: Il doit y avoir des trucs dans le frigo ou le congel !

Je vais vers le frigo, je l'ouvre.

**Heather** : C'est bien, tu manques pas de yaourt.

**Naya **: Normal je me l'étale sur la figure pour hydraté mon visage.

**Heather **: Tu me fais peur Naya.

**Naya **: Ils font ça dans les pubs.

**Heather** : Oui, c'est pour ça que ça s'appelle des pubs.

**Naya **: Je me moque de toi, j'adore les yaourts donc j'en ai pleins.

**Heather **: Et le reste du manger ?

**Naya **: Je commande.

Et en attendant, je fais quoi moi ? Je vais pas commander après c'est Naya qui paie.

**Naya** : Prend mon portable et appelle pour des pizzas chorizo pour moi merci.

**Naya Rivera Narratrice**

Oh ben merde, j'ai loupé tout l'épisode des Kardashian. Avoir Heather à la maison c'est un avantage et un inconvenant, t'as une beauté chez toi mais tu loupes les Kardashian. Elle prend mon portable et appelle. Je me lève du canapé pour la rejoindre. Je pose mes mains sur ses hanches. Je commence à lui faire des bisous dans le cou.

**Heather **: Nay arrête... Oui Bonjour monsieur, ce serait pour commander des pizzas. Deux pizzas Chorizo.

**Pizza **_(ce n'est pas une pizza qui parle #JustSaying)_ : Se serait pour livrer où ?

**Naya **: A Third street, le grand immeuble, le code c'est 1987 et c'est l'appartement 298.

**Pizza **: D'accord, quelqu'un viendra vous les livrer dans une demi heure.

**Heather **: Merci, au revoir.

Heather raccroche et se retourne vers moi. Je lui fais un bisou sur le front. Elle se décale et va remettre son Tee-shirt. Je vais m'asseoir dans le canapé. Elle vient à côté de moi. Elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

**Naya **: Une demi heure pour livrer une pizza, on a le temps de mourir de faim.

**Heather** : Faut qu'il les fasse les pizza pour les emmener.

**Naya **: Ouais ben quand même. _-je regarde Heather-_ Dis donc t'as remis ton tee-shirt, ça sert à rien .

**Heather** : Pourquoi ?

Je relève sa tête et l'embrasse. Elle ne me repousse pas, au contraire elle fait durer le baiser. Je la fait basculé en arrière pour pouvoir être sur elle. Elle gémit, oh c'est vrai qu'elle a mal à sa hanche et moi je la met dans des positions pas très à alèse. Elle se redresse un peu pour pouvoir m'embrasser à nouveau. J'adore ce moment, ses lèvres m'ont tellement manqué, elle, elle m'a tellement manqué. On reste comme ça de longues minutes.

_DING DONG_

Oh le livreur. Je me lève de sur Heather pour aller chercher les pizzas. Je paie le livreur et reviens sur le canapé avec les pizzas, ça va être trop bon. Heather s'était assise, on ouvre les boîtes, l'odeur est trop bonne. Et on commence à manger jusqu'à ce que j'attende un portable qui vibre.

**Naya **: Bébé, ton portable !

**Heather **: Naya, on pense à nous ce soir, on s'en fous de mon portable.

**Naya** : Wanky !

**Heather **: Quoi ?

**Naya **: Wanky, ça veut dire sexy dans mon vocabulaire.

**Heather** : Naya, je t'aime.

* * *

**REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !**

**Le fait que Heather soit chez Naya est bizarre mais je voulais absolument que Heather soit chez Naya donc j'ai essayé de mettre ça de façon "assez normale".**

_**A la fin, j'ai voulus faire une référance au premier chapitre, rappellez vous la fin du chapitre " Naya – chuchotant- : Je t'aime Heather"**_

_**Vous avez bien aimez ? **_

_**Vous êtes content(e) pour le couple Heather et Naya ? Vous vous y attendez ? Vous pensez qu'elles se reverraient comme ça ?**_

_**Si vous avez des propositions pour un chapitre, genre un chapitre Lea/Cory ou même autre chose, dites le moi, j'essaierais de le faire le plus vite possible. **_

**En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a si il y vous a pas plus, dîtes le moi. **

**La publie du prochain chapitre n'est pas programmé. Venez voir tous les mercredis soirs si il y a un chapitre mais avec les cours, j'essaie d'aller vite mais ma fiction passe en deuxième. Voilà !**

**KISSS**


	6. Chapter 6

**BONJOURS MES CHERIES ! (oui je me prend pour Cristina Cordula de "Nouveau Look Pour Une Nouvelle Vie" mais après faut connaitre sinon vous comprenez pas)**

**Vous allez bien ? Moi parfait car je poste le chapitre 5 !**

**Désolé de mon gros retard, les cours... On en parle des cours ? Prof de merde, note de merde surtout, malgres toutes mes heures d'études j'ai pas le temps et comme je l'avais dit (ou pas) j'ai plus d'ordinateur portable donc je peux plus écrire comme avant. J'écris seulement sur papier mais j'ai la flemme de tout recopier sur OpenOffice. **

**Sinon vos cours, j'espère que ça se passe bien**

**Voilà le chapitre, j'espère que vous allez aimer.**

* * *

_**Pour vous ( et car le dernier chapitre date, je vous met un mini résumé des trucs les plus important du chapitre précédent)**_

_Naya a trouvé Heather sur le trottoir et l'a ramené chez elle. Elles ont donc passer une soirée ensemble._

* * *

**Narratrice Naya Rivera**

Ce dîner romantique est incroyable, des roses posées partout dans l'appartement, sous mon lit. Des bougies pour donner un air plus romantique et sensuel. Ce repas était vraiment super bon, des sushis tout frai de Sushi Time, mon repas préféré. Maintenant place au dessert, oh my god, il m'apporte un gros gâteau au chocolat. OH MY GOD J'y crois pas ! C'est écris « Will you marry me ? » Oh mais bien sur que je veux. Je me retourne vers lui et lui répond.

**Naya **: Bien sur que je le veux.

Je me jette dans ses bras et l'embrasse passionnément. Il prolonge le baiser. J'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille et il m'emmène sur le canapé. Il me couche et se met à califourchon sur moi. Il enlève son T-shirt. Je me redresse pour lui glisser à l'oreille.

**Naya** : J'aurais aimé manger le gâteau, il avait l'air si bon.

Je lui arrache un sourire et on s'embrasse. Je suis si bien avec lui.

**…****. **: Bébé, réveille toi.

J'ouvre mes yeux petit à petit. QUOI ? NON J'Y CROIS PAS ! C'était un rêve ! NON NON ! Lui et moi s'était réel, j'en suis sur. En tout cas c'était tellement parfait. J'y crois pas que Heather m'est réveillé. Je me tourne vers elle pour voir son magnifique sourire et me perdre dans le bleu de ses yeux.

**Heather **: Aller Nay, faut se réveillé.

**Naya**_ – prend son oreiller et met sa tête dedans-_ : Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

**Heather** : Ben euh... Il est 7 heure, faut bien te lever pour aller au lycée.

**Naya **_- enlève son oreiller-_ : Mais pourquoi tu m'a réveillé ? J'allais enfin coucher avec Justin Bieber !

**Heather** : Désolé, je te laisse, retourne dans ton fantasme. _- pars du lit-_

Oh mais non, je ne voulais pas ça. Je me lève du lit, la rattrape et la serre dans mes bras. On doit être rester deux minutes comme ça. J'aime être dans ses bras, j'ai pas envie de la laisser partir. J'ai peur de la perdre. J'ai l'impression qu'on joue avec le feu et la laisser partir nous brûlera. On arrête le câlin, il faut peu être qu'on fasse autre chose. Elle me montre un plateau où elle a préparé le petit déjeuner. Je prend le plateau et me met sur le lit.

**Naya** : Rien de mieux qu'un petit déjeuné au lit avec la femme que j'aime. Viens.

Elle monte sur le lit. Elle m'embrasse et se met à côté de moi. Elle me dit :

**Heather** : Ce sont des pains au chocolat tout chaud, j'ai été les chercher avant de te réveillé.

**Naya** : T'es un amour.

Je l'embrasse sur le front et j'attaque le petit déjeuner. Miam miam. Je commence par mon bol de céréale, puis mon pain au chocolat pour boire ma tasse de café. Il est 7h20quand on finis de manger. Je met le plateau sur la table, je nettoierais ce soir quand je rentrerais. Je vais dans la salle de bain me préparer. Je met un jean bleu foncé, un T-Shirt blanc et une veste noir. Oui je suis ce genre de prof qui essaie d'être jeune. Je me maquille très simplement, un coup de crayon, d'eye-liner, de mascara et le tour est joué. Je sors dans la salle de bain, la jolie Blonde fait la vaisselle. Oh qu'es ce qu'elle peux être chiante, elle n'a pas à faire la vaisselle. Je m'approche d'elle, je met mes mains sur ses hanches et je l'embrasse dans le cou. Elle ferme les robinets et se tourne vers moi.

**Naya **:Tu n'es pas ma bonne.

**Heather **: Je sais mais j'avais envie.

**Naya **: Tu vas bien ?

**Heather **: Oui pourquoi ?

**Naya** : Car quand tu as envie de faire la vaisselle, c'est que tu ne vas pas bien.

**Heather **: Si on peux même plus t'aider.

**Naya** : Je t'aime mon bébé, mais là je dois aller en cours, je te laisse les clés, sachant que tu as espagnol en première heure, tu me les redonneras.

**Heather** : D'accord mon cœur.

Je l'embrasse et sors de l'appart' laissant seule Heather.

**Narratrice Heather Morris**

Oh il est que 7h35, j'ai tout le temps. Je me pose dans le canapé. Je me lève en sursaut. Comment je vais au bahut moi, je sais pas où je suis, sachant qu'elle m'a amené ici, j'étais dans un état proche de l'Ohio. Je regarde par la fenêtre, Naya est déjà partis. Je suis bien dans la merde. Bon, je dois y aller de suite pour avoir le temps de retrouver le lycée. Euh... je dois retourner chez moi avant. Ben oui mon sac de cours est chez moi. Oh non, j'ai pas envie. Faut quand même que j'y aile. Je sors de l'appartement, ferme la porte à clé et je m'aventure dans la ville. Il est 7h40, j'ai vingt minutes pour aller chez moi et aller au lycée. C'est possible. Je me promène dans la ville pour trouver ma maison, je sais pas où je suis, j'essaie de trouver un endroit avec lequel je peux me repéré. Je suis Forever alone ! OH mais si là, il y a le carrefour, alors si le carrefour est là, si je prend la rue à gauche du magasin je peux rentrer chez moi. C'est bon, j'ai trouver. Merde il est déjà 7h45. On marche, on court ou on se pique un sprint ? J'opte pour le sprint. Je commence à courir vers mon chez moi. J'en profite de ce petit moment pour vous demandez de regarder par la fenêtre, si il y a un tignasse blonde qui court, c'est moi, ne vous inquiétez pas. Bref, après 5 minutes de course, j'arrive chez moi, je prend vite fait mon sac, 100 % discrétion. Je suis repartis sur le chemin du lycée. Je cours pas mais je marche vite, voir très vite. J'arrive au lycée essoufflé comme un bœuf. Je vois Lea au loin avec Cory, je m'approche d'eux. Je prend Lea puis Cory dans mes bras.

**Cory **: T'es essoufflé, t'as courus ?

**Heather **: Ouais, j'ai eu peur d'arriver en retard.

**Lea** : D'accord. Reprend ton souffle ma chérie.

**Heather** : Ouais je vais essayer.

**…****. **: MORRIS STOP !

Qui c'est qui me parle comme ça ? Ca va pas la tête, les gens connaissent pas le respect. Je me retourne vers cette personne. Je vois personne, elle doit être perdu dans la foule de personne.

**Heather** : Vas-y, va te faire voir, je vis ma vie, déjà on m'appelle pas Morris, j'ai un prénom.

Je me retourne pour aller voir mon casier quand j'entends encore.

**…****.** : Morris, tu m'attends.

Je me retourne et dit.

**Heather** : Qu'es ce que tu me veux

Oh mon dieu, qu'es ce qu'elle fait là ? Je viens de dire « Vas te faire voir » à ma mère.

**Heather** : Oh bonjour maman, ça va ? Dis moi, tu fais quoi ici ?

**Mère** : Bonjour Heather. Qu'es ce que je fais là ? Hier j'ai appelé ma fille mais personne n'a répondu, ton père a pas était capable de me dire où tu étais donc je me suis légèrement, mais très légèrement inquiété.

Ah c'est elle qui a appelé, ben j'ai pas répondu car j'étais avec Naya, c'était pas urgent. Mon père n'a pas était capable de lui dire où j'étais car il ne savait pas et le jour où il sera au courant de quelque chose lui.

**Heather** : Désolé maman, mais là il faut que j'aille en cours.

**Mère**___-haussant la voix-_: Tu attends ! On doit parler.

Putain maman ferme là, il y a tout le monde qui me regarde. J'ai trop la honte.

**Heather** : Maman, promis la prochaine fois je te répond. Promis mais là j'ai cours. Puis voilà quoi.

**Mère** : Dès que tu as finis les cours, tu rentres on a à parler toutes les deux. Avec ton père aussi.

**Heather** : D'accord. Salut.

Ma mère tourne sur ses talons et part. Ils continuent tous à me regarder. C'est bon je suis pas une bête de foire. Je sais que je suis jolie mais à ce point quand même. Dans la foule, je vois une tête hispanique qui marche dans ma direction. Je la vois sortir de la foule, les mecs lui mettent le cul. J'ai un sourire en coin, j'aimerais leur dire qu'il faut même pas essayer. Elle est à moi. Elle s'arrête devant moi, enfin non devant Lea mais elle est tellement proche de moi, elle est partis il y a une heure de chez moi et elle me manquait. C'est incroyable. Elle commence à parler avec Lea sur le contrôle de hier, celui où je me suis planté. Elle tourne parfois la tête pour me voir. Elle me sourit de temps en temps. La cloche retentit, on est doit aller en cours, tient on a espagnol en plus. Elle quitte Lea pour aller en cours et installer ses affaires avant que l'on arrive. Je parle un peu avec Lea et Cory et on rentre dans la salle. Je dois obligatoirement reprendre ma maudite place devant son bureau. Tout le monde est dans la salle. Elle prend la parole.

**Naya **: Hola Classe

**Classe** : Hola señora

Elle sourit à notre réponse. Elle s'assit sur son bureau. Oh my god ses jambes. Elles sont trop belle, enfin ça reste des jambes après mais bon, vous me comprenez, enfin j'espère. Elle me regarde pour me demander

**Naya** : Heather, ¿cómo estás? Heather, (comment vas-tu ?)

**Heather** : Bueno, tenía un buen tiempo. ¿Y usted? (Bien, j'ai passé une bonne soirée. Et vous ?)

**Naya** : Gran noche también. Gracias (Excellente soirée aussi. Merci)

**Nate** : Ouais elle s'est pris la honte ce matin avec sa maman la bébé Heather.

**Heather** : Oh ta gueule Nate !

**Naya**: Heather chut. Nate chut aussi. C'est fou avec vous on peux même pas demander une simple chose sans que vous vous engueulez tous après. Si vous voulez je vous colle des interros à chaque cours, ça me dérange pas.

**Nate** : Oh non madame.

**Heather **: Alors ta gueule Nate.

**Naya** : Heather, j'ai dis quoi.

**Nate **: Si on a une interro à cause d'elle je me la fait je vous jure.

**Naya** _- criant- _: Nate, tu vas loin là. _-se calmant-_ Tu ouvres encore une fois la bouche pour dire une méchanceté tu te prends deux heures de colle.

Putain il est chiant lui, moi je lui ai rien fait. A la sortie des cours je lui pète sa gueule à ce petit con. Bon, je me calme avec ma vulgarité. Juste lui, je vais me le faire.

**Naya** : Ce matin, en arrivant, j'ai regarder vos copies, ça m'a fait très peur vous savez et après plusieurs demandes d'élèves, je referais un contrôle du même type dans 3 jours. La prochaine fois qu'on se voit.

**Lea** : Oh yes !

**Naya** : Révisez cette fois-ci.

Le cours continue, elle nous fait une belle démonstration de jetage de copie à la poubelle. Elle a pris toutes nos feuilles et elle les a déchiré pour les mettre à la poubelle. D'un côté heureusement.

La cloche retentit pour marquer la fin du cours, on a maths. Oh non, elle va nous rendre les contrôles, mauvaise journée aujourd'hui. Je me lève et je te bascule, tu ne te réveilles pas, ok ok je m'écarte encore du sujet, en plus c'est trop nul mes blagues, j'ai un répertoire pourris de chansons. Je m'approche du bureau de Naya qui me sourit, j'ai trop envie, je peux pas me retenir. Je regarde autour de nous, personne, la porte est juste ouverte. Je lui prend la main et la tire, elle se lève. Je la tire vers le fond de la salle et l'embrasse.

**Naya** : On a pas le droit.

**Heather **: Personne nous voit.

**Naya** : Mais même. Heather t'aime le danger pas moi, je tiens à mon travail.

**Heather **: C'est un bisous de rien du tout.

**Naya** : C'est déjà trop.

**Heather** _– lui tend ses clés-_ : Tiens tes clés.

Je la touche plus. Je m'apprête à partir mais avant je lui dit.

**Heather** : Ce soir je viens pas chez toi, je vais subir la colère de ma mère.

Elle laisse échapper un petit rire. Puis je sors de la salle. Direction la salle de maths, je vais être en retard, j'ai l'habitude. Je vais encore finir j'ai le dirlo, ça fait longtemps que je lui ai pas dit bonjour. J'arrive devant la porte de la salle, elle est fermé. Je frappe. J'entends une voix féminine me dire :

**Prof de Maths **: Heather, chez le directeur.

Qu'es-ce que j'avais dit. Je change de direction pour aller voir mon directeur. J'arrive dans la petite salle d'attente avec la CPE qui te regarde chelou.

**CPE **: Ca faisait longtemps Heather.

**Heather** : Ca me manqué c'est pour ça.

**CPE **: Cours de quoi ?

**Heather **: Maths.

**CPE **: Pourquoi je demande ? C'est toujours les maths. Dis moi, t'as déjà était en cours de maths cette année ?

**Heather** : Si ces derniers jours j'ai du survivre au cours de maths.

**CPE **: Bravo !

**Heather** : Merci.

**CPE **: Le Directeur est avec un professeur, il doit te prendre dans son bureau après.

**Heather **: D'accord.

Le prof qui est avec lui peut y rester tout le temps qu'il veux, plus je suis là, plus je loupe du cours de maths, mieux je me sens. J'attends une bonne dizaine de minutes, j'ai pas arrêter de penser à Naya. C'est horrible, enfin pas dans le sens c'est chiant, c'est pas de bonnes penser mais c'est horrible comment elle me hante. La porte s'ouvre, elle en sort. QUOI ELLE EN SORT ? Pourquoi elle était chez le dirlo ? La petite Rivera a fait une bêtise ? Elle finit de parler avec M. Shumt, c'est quoi ce nom aussi, monsieur Shmu. Elle me voit, je vois son étonnement dans ses yeux, puis cet étonnement se transforme en regard noir. J'aime pas ça du tout. Attendez, me dîtes pas que ? Me dîtes pas qu'elle y est aller car quelqu'un nous a vu tout à l'heure. Si c'est ça je suis morte. Elle part et le directeur me dit d'entrer. Je rentre avec un pas hésitant, es-ce qu'il va me parler de tout à l'heure ? Il me propose un café, oui c'est la belle vie, ça fait tellement longtemps que je vais dans son bureau qu'on pourrais croire que c'est mon bureau aussi. Je prend ma tasse de café, sur le mug il y a écrit « I Love Heather » c'est un mug que je lui est offert au Noël dernier. Il me demande ce que je fais là, je lui explique que la prof de math m'a viré car je suis arriver en retard, pour le moment c'est la vérité mais quand il me demande pourquoi j'étais en retard je lui mens en lui disant.

**Heather** : J'avais une envie pressante et comme toujours il y avait plein de monde au toilettes j'ai dû attendre. Désolé j'ai oublier de mettre une couche.

Je lui arrache un sourire. Je pense qu'il doit en avoir marre de mes conneries. Je le tue à chaque fois.

La journée passe, je me suis fait horriblement chier à chaque cours, certains ont rendus des contrôles où j'ai pas eu la moyenne, d'autre ont juste suivis leur programme. Toute la journée j'ai penser à ce que Naya faisait dans le bureau, c'est vrai il ne m'a rien dit. Peut-être qu'ils ont pas vu que c'était moi. En tout cas, si c'est ça, Naya elle me tue. D'un côté tant mieux que j'aille pas la voir car si c'est pour me tuer, je voudrais profiter de ma dernière journée entant que Heather Morris. Oui je crois en la réincarnation, j'espère être un moustique plus tard car comme ça je viendrais tiquer Naya vus qu'elle m'a tué. Bref, je rentre chez moi, Lea et Cory sont partis faire des bébés et moi je suis seule. A c'est vrai, je vais me faire engueuler par ma mère. Pas cool ma vie. En tout cas ma mère est là, je serais pas seule avec mon père car il m'aurait vraiment tué à cause de hier soir.

J'arrive, je rentre. Mon père est assis à la table, son journal en main. Ma mère est pas là, enfin là si. Elle vient de rentrer dans la pièce. Elle vient vers moi et me fait un câlin. Puis je pose mon sac par terre.

**Heather** : Tu voulais qu'on parle maman ?

**Mère **: Chérie assis toi.

**Heather** _– hésitante-_ : D'accord. _-je m'assois-_

**Mère** : Chérie j'ai un truc à te dire c'est très important.

**Heather **: Oui. Maman tu me fais peur là...

* * *

**Re COUCOU !**

**Alors vous avez aimez ? Si il y a une partie que vous avez pas aimez dites le moi.**

**Vous aimez la relation Naya/Heather ? **

**N'hésitez pas à me mettre en review les petits passages qui vous ont fait rire. J'espère avoir des avis. **

**J'espère aussi vraiment pouvoir vous poster le chapitre 6 avant la rentrée. Enfin j'essaierais de faire de mon mieux et je suis vraiment désolé pour les attentes entre chaque chapitre.**


End file.
